Not So Innocent
by imagine-mine
Summary: Rachel Berry had two sides to her the sweet innocent public side most people knew and her secret side she kept very quiet. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had two sides to her the sweet innocent public side most people knew and her secret side she kept very quiet. The fact was Rachel Berry loved to fuck, girls, boys it didn't matter as long as she got of.

She lost her virginity at fifteen to an older boy in one of her many dance classes, she only ever knew his first name and shortly after he had moved away with his parents. She discovered to her own surprise that she wasn't in love with him like she had thought and didn't actually miss him but she missed the orgasms he gave her and the feeling of lust she got when he had taken her in the changing rooms against the wall.

She's ambitious and knew she was going to become a star and she would do what was necessary to make it happen. This was when she came to realize she could her love of sex to get what she wanted. The first time she used it was when Mr Schue had given her solo to Mercedes and then the duet to Santana and Puck and to add the insult she didn't get one line in the group number, it took all of thirty seconds to decide it would not happen again.

Rachel watched as everyone left the choir room, they had only just managed a win at Sectionals in her opinion and as happy everyone was she knew there was no way they would win Regionals without her being front and centre. She turned of the lights in the main room and slowly walked towards Mr Schue's small office off to the side. The only light came from a lamp on the desk and she watched as Mr Schue put away the sheet music they had used.

She cleared her throat and Mr schue turned around to looked at her with surprise, "Oh Rachel I thought everyone had left. Did you need something?"

Rachel batted her eyelashes and stepped into the room, "Well Mr Schue, I wanted a word with you about tonight, you do realize we only just won tonight?"

Rachel slowly moved forward toward Mr Schue as she slipped off her cardigan, "How would you know we only just won?" Mr Schue started to feel a little warm and loosened his tie.

"Oh I managed to get hold of the judges scoring sheets from one of the organizers at the end." She moved closer still and handed the sheets to him. What she didn't tell the teacher is how she had gone down on the guy to get them.

Mr Schue looked over the sheets and looked back to Rachel who was now playing with the button on her blouse, "We really should have access to these it's not fair on the other teams."

Rachel licked her lips and sighed, "Mr Schue we really should only worry about us and having these after the contest isn't cheating, it's just research. And now you know you we have to up our game if we want to win Regionals." Rachel perched on the edge of Mr Schue's desk and crossed her legs, her skirt rising just a little. Mr Schue's eyes fell on Rachel's bare thigh.

Mr Schue took a deep breath and sat in his chair facing Rachel. "We really don't need to discuss this now, we should really do this as a group. Maybe you should head home and we can revisit this conversation tomorrow." Mr Shue ran his hand over his face while trying not to watch Rachel as she popped a couple of buttons on her blouse revealing the trim on her lacy bra.

"But Mr Schue you and I both know that I should really be out front next time and as much as the others will disagree and want their chance at the spotlight you know I'm the best." Rachel's voice was soft and seductive, "I know you don't want to seem to playing favorites but you know you I'm the best and after all you need the win and I will give it to you." Rachel uncrossed her legs leaving them slightly open giving a view of the same lace design on her panties as the trim of her bra.

Rachel saw Mr Schue shift in his seat as his eyes fixed on her panties. She had seen the look on his face before when he watched Santana, Britt and Quinn dancing in their cheerleading uniforms. She wiggled her ass a little pretending to get comfortable allowing her legs to open a little wider.

Mr Schue swallowed the lump forming in his throat,"Rachel I think you should..."

Rachel slid of the desk and straddled Mr Schue's lap, pushing her pussy onto his obvious hard on, "Now Mr Schue what do we have here?" She wiggled a bit more, "Oh my you are big."

Mr Schue raised his hands as if he was going to push her away, "Rachel this is inappropriate..."

Before he could put his hands on her to try to move her, she grabbed one of his hands and guided it down to her pussy. She smiled as she knew he wouldn't put up much of a fight, he had split with his wife and it was a well-known fact his girlfriend was frigid. She held his hand in place and slowly gyrated her pussy around.

Mr Schue closed his eyes as his free hand cupped Rachels breast and started to squeeze. He felt her tiny nipple harden as he rubbed over it. As Rachel's hips moved he started to rub at her pussy as well feeling it dampen.

Rachel removed her hand and undid the rest of the buttons on her blouse. She pulled the fabric of her shoulders as Mr Schue slipped his hand into her bra. Slowly she raised herself up on his lap and started to push her panties down her ass. Helping her in her task Mr Schue lifts her up enough to slip the panties of one leg allowing access to her naked pussy.

Rachel unclasps her bra and Mr Schue finally sees the small pert breasts he had fondled. Pulling her closer he sucks a nipple into his mouth as he starts to massage her clit. Rachel releases a breathy moan that echoes around the room.

"That's it Mr Schue suck it hard I like it rough. I'm getting so wet."

Mr Schue Stops sucking and pulls Rachel's head down kissing her hard as he pushes a finger into her wet moves his finger in and out as his tongue enters her mouth, he feels the smile on her lips as he adds another finger to pussy.

Rachel breaks the kiss, "I want you to fuck me Mr Schue. I want your cock inside my tight little pussy."

Mr Schue make another pathetic attempt to stop this happening, "I can't. This is wrong."

"Well Mr schue considering you're still pumping your fingers into me I guess it too late for all that." Rachel reaches down and starts to unbutton his pants. The fight leaves Mr Schue as he lifts his hips and helps to push his pants and boxers down enough to release his cock.

Rachel repositions herself and slowly lowers herself down onto the hard shaft. Mr Schue's eyes roll as she seats herself taking him inside of her. "God so tight..feels so warm."

Rachel starts to ride Mr Schue as he moans and groans. She leans back bracing herself on his knees, " Look Mr Schue, look as you slid into me."

He looks down and watches as she moves up and down. He runs his hands up her body and starts massaging her tits again, " Oh Mr Schue rub my clit again make me come on your cock, feel my juices run down your dick."

He moves one hand down and his finger finds her clit, he starts to rub gently and moans get louder and louder. Rachel's movements became faster and faster as he feels the pressure build, "You need to move I'm going to come."

"Come in me, I want your come." Rachel becomes more forceful ramming herself down as her orgasm hits her.

As her body starts to shake at her release Mr Schue comes hard in her pussy calling her name.

Rachel lifts herself of her tired looking teacher, to his shock she dips her own fingers into her wet pussy, "You came a lot, must have been a while since you last had some pussy." She brought her fingers back up to her mouth and sucks on them, "Hmm you taste so good."

Mr Schue pulls his underwear and pants back up as he starts to panic about what has just happened, "Rachel you can not tell anyone about this. I would lose everything if ..."

Rachel cuts him off, "Now Mr Schue what do you think I am?" Rachel slipped back to her innocent persona.

Mr Schue spluttered an apology. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like you'd be the kind of person that would do such a thing."

Two days later she rewarded Mr Schue with a blow job for giving her the solo, duet and a big chunk of the group number for Regionals.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Now this can be a one off or I could expanded but you have to let me know. If you want to request a scenario PM me or leave it as a review. All mistake are mine as I don't have a Beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was used to getting what she wanted and she wanted Finn Hudson, but there was one minor problem; Quinn Fabray. Quinn was Finn's girlfriend, she was the head cheerleader, extremely beautiful and popular. Everyone thought she was perfect but Rachel knew differently.

Rachel had spotted Quinn talking quietly at the end of the school corridor to one Noah Puckerman, which wasn't that strange as he was Finn's best only became suspicious once everyone found out Quinn was pregnant.

Noah and Rachel had dated for less than a week not so long ago and as hard as he had tried to get into her pants, she had played her part of sweet innocent virgin to the max. Of course Rachel had heard the stories of Noah's prowess in the bedroom and most men gave her what she wanted once they had got a taste of her pussy, so she decided to use her skills to find out what Quinn and Noah were hiding.

Rachel waited outside the the school's weight room for the football team to leave, she knew Noah always stayed longer than the rest to put extra work in on his guns. She didn't wait to long as she counted out the last player and as quietly as she could she pushed open the door and entered the room.

Noah was shirtless as he sat on a bench working his bicep. She could see the sweat run down his chest as he worked. She placed her bag down and stepped in front of Noah.

"Noah.."

Noah looked up, "Hey Berry what brings you in here finally decided you wanted Puckasaurus to make you a real woman?"

Rachel batted her eyes at him and feigned her best innocent look, "Now Noah you know I'm not like that." She gently suck her finger into her mouth.

"So what can I do for you then?" Noah went back to his exercise.

"Well I've noticed over the past few days that you seem to be having a lot of private chats with Quinn and seeing as she's Finn's girlfriend and also having his baby, I was wondering why you would be trying to hit on her?"

Noah shot up and was in front of Rachel within seconds, "I'm not hitting on her and you best keep your wonderings to yourself."

Rachel felt herself getting turned on by Noah very masculine display. Running her hand down his moist chest she used a sultry tone, "Don't be so defensive Noah, I think we both have the same goal."

Noah tilted his head to the side with a questioning look, "And what would that be?"

"You want Quinn and I'm guessing that the baby is actually yours and I want Finn, so if you confirm what I already know I can pass on the information as a concerned friend, Quinn can't blame you giving you the chance you need and Finn will so relieved that I had his back I'll get my chance." Rachel's hand slowly moved to the front of Noah's shorts and she started to rub Noah's rapidly hardening cock.

Noah started to smirked, "You're a devious little bitch aren't you? Making like you're all sweet and shit but really you're a little slut.

Rachel didn't say a word or break eye contact with Noah as she dropped to her knees. Gently pulling on his shorts she exposed his rock hard cock. Still looking into Noah's eyes she licked her lips, "We both know what we want Noah all you've got to do is say the word and I'll do the rest, It's win, win for us and while Quinn's pregnant maybe we can come to some mutual arrangement to meet our needs." Rachel then looked down to Noah's cock and gave it a tentative lick moaning as the salty taste spread across her tongue.

Noah sucked in a deep breath, "You've got yourself a deal, why don't we seal it?

As soon as the words left his mouth Rachel latched hers around the head of his cock and started to suck.

Noah placed his hand to the back of Rachel's head guiding her forward to take more of his cock into her mouth. Rachel realized that Noah still thought that she was new to giving head because he was being so gentle so using the fact that she had no gag reflex she swallowed his cock down her throat in one swift move.

"Fuck woman, you've done this before." Noah muttered out as she moved her mouth back up to the head of his cock.

As she continued t suck on Noah's cock she slip her hand into her panties and started to play with her wet pussy starting to moan as use rubbed her clit slowly. Taking a long lick down the vein in Noah's cock she sucked one of Noah's balls into her mouth as she dipped a finger into her wet hole. "Hhmm that's it bitch suck on my balls, get them both in that filthy mouth of yours." Noah grabbed his cock in one hand and started to pump it as he watch Rachel suck on his sack. His eyes caught sight of the jerky movement of Rachel fingering herself, "Well aren't you the dirty bitch playing with that pussy. Is it all wet? Do you want my cock inside you bitch?"

Rachel just nodded as Noah pulled her up of her knees. Pulling Rachel with her back to his chest he lifts her skirt and roughly shoves his hand down the front of her panties feeling her wet pussy."You are wet. Guess that mean to don't have to wait, pull your panties down and bed over the bench. I'm going take you like the little bitch you are."

Rachel pushed off and kicked her panties to one side and bent over the bench as Noah had told her to.

"Do you want it raw or do we need..."

"Raw...I'm on birth control. So if your clean cause I know I am then I want it raw."

Not another word was needed as Noah pushed her skirt up and positioned himself and pushed into her pussy.

"Oohh you're so big." Rachel purred as Noah started moving slowly, "Faster noah, remember I'm your bitch. Give it to me."

Noah slammed back into her And started pumping in and out faster and harder the sound of skin slapping echoed around the room. Rachel's moans grew louder as Noah grunted sweat dripping down his back as he fucked into Rachel.

Noah lifted Rachel's ass so he could slip his hand and to rub her clit, he was close to coming but wanted to feel her pussy clench around his dick as he shot his come deep inside her.

Rachel lifted her chest from the bench as she got closer to coming giving Noah a much access to her clit, "That's it Noah fuck me harder I'm coming..awww"

As Rachel came she could feel Noah's cock start to pulse come into her.

"Fuuucck." Noah's head dropped to her shoulder.

Rachel smiled as Noah pulled out of her pussy and come started to dribble out.

Less than two days later the whole school knew Noah was the real father of Quinn's baby and as Noah started to woo Quinn, Rachel started working on Finn.

Rachel and Noah also continued to meet honing their skills on each other.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed and for the suggestions.**

**Really need you to let me know what you think and I need ideas to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel started dating Finn shortly after his split from Quinn. She met Puck at least once a week and would service Mr Schue every time she thought he was starting to neglect her talent.

But Rachel was a very horny girl and as much as she enjoyed what she already had she was always looking for more. Her next target presented their self by accident.

Rachel had slipped out of class to use the bathroom. Whilst everyone else thought she needed to pee in fact she would often go to masterbate. Making herself comfy in one of the stalls, she heard the door open and two people enter.

"So Britt, you coming over tonight for some Sweet Valley High?"

"I want to but I'm kind of dating someone, so there can't be any sweet lady kisses."

"Britt how many times, it doesn't count if the plumbing is the same sweetie. You know you want too."

Rachel smiled to herself as she carried on listening to Santana talk Brittany around to her way of thinking. She could feel her pussy getting wet as images of the two cheerleaders popped into her head. Brittany soon left the bathroom and Rachel waited patiently for the other girl to leave.

She heard movement from the other side of the door as she waited. "Hmmm..." Rachel mouth dropped open as she recognized the sound of pleasure that came from the stall next to her. As quietly as possible she stood on the toilet and peeked over the partition.

There was Santana spread across the toilet with her hand in her spanxs rubbing at her pussy, head lent back and her eyes closed enjoying the moment. Rachel smiled at the opportunity that was presenting itself to her.

Rachel gently coughed to draw Satana's attention to her, "You know I could help you out if you wanted?"

Santana's eyes flew open and she looked up at Rachel. "I ain't no dyke Berry, fuck off."

Rachel started to laugh as she stepped down and out of her stall and waited for Satana, "Never said you was. But we are at an age where it's only natural to explore our sexuality. I've always been a bit curious to know what it was like to eat out another girl . I'd imagine it wouldn't be much different than a guy doing it."

Santana came out of her stall, "And you'd know all about that... wouldn't you?" Sarcasm dripping in every word.

"You don't know shit about me Lopez. Unlike you what I do or don't do isn't common knowledge along with who I do it with." Rachel stepped towards the girl.

"Oh really, you're telling me you know what you're doing."

"I know a thing or two." Rachel cups Santana's breast and squeezes, "You know Brittany will figure out your little lie about plumbing eventually, then what will you do to get off while you figure out this whole sexuality thing?" Rachel continues to massage Santana's breast.

For the first time Santana is at a loss for words, "No-one would ever know and we can act the same way towards each other but just meet up when we've got an itch to scratch." Rachel trailed her hand down Santana's chest and stomach making her way to her cupped Santana's pussy in her hand and gently starts to toy with it, "You're getting very wet Santana. I'd love to taste you." Rachel breathed into her ear.

As soon as the last word left Rachel's mouth Santana grabs onto to her and pulls them both back into the stall, "If anyone finds out about this..."

Rachel cuts her off, "Santana please you really think I'd want anyone to know I've been with you. For once shut the fuck up and drop your spanxs and sit your ass up on that little ledge there."

Santana wanted to be annoyed but she was just too turned on by Rachel's display of dominance. Rachel smiled as she watched the girl do as she was told.

Santana balanced herself with one leg to one side and the other leg using the wall to hold her in place. Rachel looked at her prize, "Hmm shaved, very pornstar of you."

Rachel spread Santana's lips apart with her fingers and took a long swipe with her tongue. "You taste sweet."

Rachel got both hands in to spread her open as she started to lick at the girls clit. She eased a finger into Santana's hole and pumped her finger in and out as the girl started to pant and moan at Rachel's actions.

Rachel decided to try something that Mr Schue had done to her which she had particularly enjoyed. Dipping her tongue into Santana's wet hole she slowly pushed a finger into the girls ass, feeling the tight ring around her finger. Santana let a loud gasp as Rachel laughed a little to herself. "You like that finger in your ass Slut?"

Santana didn't respond. Rachel slipped in a second finger pushing further into the girl as she sucked on her clit. Looking at Santana's face she didn't need to ask again, " You love it don't you? My fingers in your ass while I lick out you wet pussy. Fuck, look at you all wanton."

"Yes I love it...hmmm...more ... so close."

Rachel had a satisfied smirk as she dived back in suck her clit and working her fingers in Santana's ass and pussy at the same time.

"Fuck yeah..right there Berry...harder...gonna...gonna... co..oo..mm..ee." Santana laid her head back panting as Rachel straighten herself out. "Fuck Berry no guy has ever made me come so hard."

"Glad I could help."

"Do you need me to..." Santana gestured towards Rachel's pussy, "... help you out?"

"That won't be necessary today." Rachel smiled and left the stall, "Meet me in the changing room at the back of the stage, lunchtime tomorrow. You can show me what you've got then." Rachel left the bathroom and headed back to class.


End file.
